


The Books That Make Us Smile

by QueenofThyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, Smut, overdone anonymous writing trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme
Summary: Albus is in disbelief when he discovers he has a secret admirer and his best friend Scorpius has to constantly remind him he is worthy of someone else’s affections. Mostly fluff and a little smut.“Who do you think it is?”Albus frowned as he took a seat across from his friend. “I don’t know. It could be anyone. Although why they’d want to talk to me…”Scorpius dropped both his quill and spoon and regarded Albus with a serious expression. “Please do not discount your worth so easily.”Albus only snorted and used the opportunity to lean over and steal a spoonful of Scorpius’s tart.Scorpius pushed his bowl into the middle of the table and effortlessly transfigured his fork into another spoon so they could both share. “Regardless of your thoughts on the matter, they clearly…have an interest in you. That cannot be a bad thing, can it?”Albus swallowed his third spoonful of treacle tart. “I guess not.” He took another quick look around the hall. “I wonder who it is."





	1. Five

~~~~Albus found the book on a particularly frustrating day. He had failed to replicate any of the news spells they had learnt in DADA, making an absolute fool of himself _a_ _nd_ Slughorn had assigned a three foot long essay to explain the effect of the seasons on potion making. He was very much looking forward to collapsing on his four poster bed when he finally returned to his dormitory but unfortunately his path was blocked by a small ratty looking book sitting on his pillow.

Albus was immediately suspicious. His mother had told him of Tom Riddle's diary and how it had bewitched her. It could be cursed or dangerous. Still, his curiosity outweighed his considerations of safety. He slowly and carefully picked up the little book to inspect it.

There were no words on the front or back covers, just a charcoal grey binding that must have once been a deep black. Albus lifted open the cover slowly. There was a note scribbled on the first page in unrecognisable handwriting.

  _Albus,_

_I_  am  _too shy to talk to you in person. Will you use this book to write back and forth with me? Whatever you write will appear in the book’s pair which I am holding onto._

There was no name signed. Albus flicked through the remaining pages looking for any clue to reveal the writer but they were all blank. The scribbled words had peeked his interest but he remained cautious. There was still every chance this was a trick or curse of some sort. He looked around the dormitory automatically, despite already aware it was empty. He had skipped dinner in favour of being alone. Scorpius wanted to come with him and make sure Albus was okay but he had shook him off. It was hard to be around someone like Scorpius, someone so effortlessly talented and intelligent, when he was feeling like a complete waste of space. At times like this, he thought he might as well be a squib.

He was thankful for the distraction the book had created, momentarily shrinking his destructive thoughts to a whisper in the corner of his mind. He prepared a quill and wrote the only thing he could think of.

_Who are you?_

He waited a moment, expecting an immediate reply. When none came, he sighed. If it really was a person and not a trick, they were probably at dinner right now. He’d have to wait a little longer for answers.

For now, he could only speculate. This person (if he were to believe the writer’s sincerity) was too shy to speak to him. He tried to think of students he had never spoken to. Most of them, actually. He spent all his time with Scorpius, he hardly even looked at anyone else. Well, he sure would now, if only so he could work out this mystery.

With the book in hand, Albus finally collapsed onto his bed but he found himself unable to brood as per his original intentions. The day’s frustrations were now overshadowed by his burning curiosity. Two questions echoed in his head drowning out any other thoughts: _Who?_ and _Why do they want to talk to me?_

He opened the book above him with outstretched hands to reread the note, hoping this would provide a clue, although already knowing it wouldn’t. He sat up quickly when he realised a new line had appeared in the same unrecognizable writing. The ink looked fresh.

_Come back to dinner_.

Albus was on his feet and heading back to the Great Hall in an instant. Although he knew he wouldn’t be able to identify the person amongst the hundreds of students eating dinner, he had to see for himself. It didn’t make any sense to him either.

When he reentered the Great Hall, he looked around expectantly, as if the stranger’s face would call out to him. However, the only thing that drew his gaze was a bright platinum blond head belonging to his best friend. He headed over to join Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

Scorpius had one hand grasping a spoon of treacle tart and the other scratching with a quill on a six foot piece of parchment. He always liked to complete his homework during meals. He said it was so there would be more time for reading in his spare time. When Scorpius read, he didn’t like any distractions, even food. Albus liked to watch Scorpius when he read. He always sat so still as if frozen, bar the gentle turn of a page, and most of the time he would have an intense look of concentration on his face. But sometimes, a small smile would form at his lips, so small, Albus doubted Scorpius even realised he was doing it. When Albus watched, he was always waiting for that smile.

Scorpius glanced up as Albus approached “What is that?” He asked with a gesture to the small book under Albus’ arm.

Albus instinctively tried to hide the book. He hadn't realised he had brought it with him. “Oh, nothing.”

Scorpius quill stilled and he raised his eyebrows.

“I…” He considered lying to Scorpius. Something made him want to keep the book private. But this was Scorpius. They were so close, it would be like lying to himself. “I found it on my bed.” He opened up the first page to show the recent messages to his friend, careful to cover them from view of surrounding Slytherins, and snatched it up quickly as soon as Scorpius was done reading.

Scorpius looked back up at Albus. “Who do you think it is?”

Albus frowned as he took a seat across from his friend. “I don’t know. It could be anyone. Although why they’d want to talk to me…”

Scorpius dropped both his quill and spoon and regarded Albus with a serious expression. “Please do not discount your worth so easily.”

Albus only snorted and used the opportunity to lean over and steal a spoonful of Scorpius’s tart.

Scorpius pushed his bowl into the middle of the table and effortlessly transfigured his fork into another spoon so they could both share. “Regardless of your thoughts on the matter, they clearly…have an interest in you. That cannot be a bad thing, can it?”

Albus swallowed his third spoonful of treacle tart. “I guess not.” He took another quick look around the hall. “I wonder who it is.”

“Must be a Slytherin if they had access to the dormitory.” Offered Scorpius.

“Not necessarily. It wouldn’t be so difficult to ask one of the Slytherins to place it for them.”

“Yes, of course.” Scorpius nodded. “Are you going to keep writing to them?”

Albus pretended to think about it. He felt self-conscious that he wasn’t being more careful. “I think so.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the dormitory after dinner, Albus was eager to write more in his book but too embarrassed to do so in front of Scorpius. He prepared himself for bed casually, making sure to secretly place the book and a self inking quill under his pillow. As much as he wanted to sleep immediately, he knew this would seem suspicious and more importantly, Scorpius read every night. Albus couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see that small smile on Scorpius’s face, even as his curiosity itched at him.

Albus watched as Scorpius arranged himself above the covers of his bed, fluffing up the pillows behind him. Albus suspected it was a result of growing up in a wealthy household, but Scorpius had been very displeased with the single thin pillow each student was allocated in the dormitory. In their first few nights in the castle, Albus had suggested his friend get the house-elves to bring him some more, but Scorpius refused, claiming it was an unnecessary request  and that he would get used to it. He didn’t get used it. By the fourth week, Scorpius had taught himself enough advanced transfiguration to make changes himself and he had been sleeping with five large fluffy pillows on his single bed ever since.

His reading arrangement was three pillows at his back, two low, one high, one pillow on his lap to rest his arms and the last pillow between his knees. Albus had been slightly confused about the necessity of the fifth pillow at first and Scorpius was only too happy to enlighten him: “Oh, I don’t like my knees touching!” After this, Albus' confusion level upgraded to very.

Once settled, Scorpius carefully picked up his book - tonight it was an educational fictional novel on Arithmancy. Albus had queried the educational part when Scorpius had started reading it the night prior. Scorpius had explained that despite largely following a fictional adventure plot, there were footnotes with the theory of magical properties where they related to the numerical references in the story. Albus didn’t query any further.

Albus counted five page turns before he was finally rewarded.

“I’m going to bed now, Scorpius.”

“Goodnight Albus.” Replied Scorpius without looking up from his book, the smile still in place.

Albus slowly drew the curtains around his bed so as not to draw suspicion. As soon as he was hidden from sight, he pulled the book and quill from beneath his pillows. He started with the question that was still not answered.

_Who are you?_

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

**_I am not going to tell you._ **

He had expected something like that but regardless -

_Why not?_

**_If you know who I am, I will not be able to be honest with you._ **

_That's_ _not fair. You know who I am._

**_I am not asking you to be honest with me._ **

_Is this some sort of trick?_

**_No, Albus, I promise. I only wanted to be able to talk to you._ **

_Why can't_ _you just talk to me then?_

**_I am nervous._ **

_Why would you be nervous about talking to me?_

The reply didn’t come instantly this time. Albus worried he may have been too accusatory. He was about to write an apology when the new ink appeared.

**_Because I think you are amazing._ **

Albus dropped his quill in surprise. This person thought he, Albus, was amazing? Albus Severus Potter. Amazing. He stared at the words in disbelief, reading them over and over again. Another line of ink brought him out of his reverie.

**_Have you finally run out of questions?_ **

Albus laughed and scrambled to find his quill so he could reply.

_No. I have plenty more._

**_Good._ **

_Are you a student?_

**_Yes. Did you think you were writing to a ghost?_ **

_Just checking. Might've_ _been Peeves._

**_Still could be. Although Peeves is a poltergeist, not a ghost._ **

_I know that. Scorpius told me. You know who Scorpius is, yeah?_

**_Yes, I know Scorpius. So are you satisfied that I am a student?_ **

_Enough. But I_ _’m still suspicious that you might be a horcrux._

**_I am glad you are being cautious._ **

_Do you really think I'm amazing?_

**_Yes. You are._ **

_You must be a horcrux then._

**_You never see yourself clearly._ **

Never? How could this person know so much about him if they had never spoken? Although, they may just have been guessing, because their answers didn’t really make sense. Not to Albus.

_It's_ _you who isn’t seeing clearly.  You know who you’re talking to, don’t you? The Slytherin Squib. _

**_I know exactly who I am talking to. Albus Severus Potter. Brave, loyal, funny, kind -_ **

Albus replied quickly as the words were appearing, not giving the writer a chance to finish.

_I think you have me confused with a Gryffindor._

**_How many Albus Severus_ 's** **_do you think there are in this school?_ **

_I'm not amazing._

**_You are to me._ **

Albus couldn’t believe what he was reading. This person - or horcrux (he hadn’t completely ruled that out yet) - thought he, Albus!, was amazing. It would be flattering if he didn’t suspect it was all some cruel joke. As much as he longed to indulge further, it wouldn’t do to get sucked into fantasies. He had to be realistic. Albus returned the book underneath his pillow and let his head drop to the bed.

For a moment there, he really thought he might actually be considered amazing in someone else’s eyes. He sighed and let his tired mind drift. That night he dreamt of green light, empty cauldrons, the trolley witch, and large eyes watching him as he slept.


	2. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little explicit. You have been warned. Sorry not sorry.

“What?” asked Albus, snapping out of his daydream.

“I said: did you get any more messages in that book?” Scorpius repeated, buttering his toast one handed while his quill scratched in the other.

“Oh, yeah.” Albus responded automatically. Here Scorpius was, handling three things at once, and Albus, sleep still in his eyes, could barely concentrate on one conversation.

"And?” Scorpius asked his quill momentarily paused.

“And?” Albus repeated.

Scorpius looked up from his homework with a patient smile. “What did they say?”

“Oh.” Albus refocused himself. He pondered whether he should tell Scorpius. It was kind of embarrassing, but then again, this was Scorpius. He already knew more about Albus’ insecurities than anyone else. “They said I was amazing.”

Scorpius’ smile widened. “Wow, they must really have it bad for you.”

Albus frowned as he stole the buttered toast from Scorpius’s plate. His friend clearly misunderstood. “No. It just doesn’t make sense. Why would they say that about me?”

Scorpius shrugged and picked up a new piece of toast. He really didn’t get it. “I tell you that you are amazing all the time.”

Albus swallowed a mouthful of toast and sighed. “Yeah but it’s different when you say it.”

Scorpius placed his quill down gently and began buttering toast with both hands. He was staring at the toast intently, buttering it right to the edges. “How is it different?” He asked.

“Oh. I don’t know. Because they…it just is.” Albus didn’t really know how to explain it. Only Scorpius had always been kind to him. Had always made him feel like he was somebody. Nobody else had ever given him reason to think more of himself.

“Right.” Scorpius said in a quiet voice. He had finished buttering the toast and his hands were empty.

“It’s probably a lie anyway.” Albus continued, before taking another bite of toast.

Scorpius looked up at Albus quickly. “What do you mean a lie?”

“It has to be someone playing a prank or, I don’t know, some type of trick…”

Scorpius sighed loudly, his lips pursed, and Albus worried his friend might be mad but his face softened again before he spoke. “Albus, you _are_ amazing. I do not think that this is as suspicious as you seem to think.”

Albus blinked. “You really think someone thinks I’m amazing?”

“I know it.” Scorpius said, his voice strained.

“Okay,” Albus finished the toast and wiped the crumbs from his hands. “I’m still not sure but…I’ll think about it.”

Scorpius looked back down at his toast. “You should talk to them some more. I am sure they would be anxious to hear back from you.”

“Yeah…I guess… if they really exist.”

“Albus, you are so - “ Scorpius stopped himself.

“ _So_ what?” Albus asked.

“Nothing. Never mind.” Scorpius picked up his quill and began scratching at his parchment again, using his other hand to finally take a bite of toast.

“So _what_?” Albus was curious now.

“Just try to see yourself from someone else’s perspective.” Scorpius said through a mouthful of toast.

“Huh?” Albus didn’t understand what Scorpius was saying, and was surprised to see his friend talk with his mouth full. Scorpius was the one who usually had to remind Albus to mind his manners.

Scorpius had dropped the toast, having only taken the one bite and was now staring at his parchment like it might catch on fire. “Never mind. I know no other way to explain it.” He said.

Scorpius seemed unusually tense so Albus decided not to press it further. He knew he must have said something that upset Scorpius but he couldn’t think what. It was frustrating.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Scorpius seemed like his normal self, although Albus had made a conscious effort not to bring up the subject of the book just in case. Scorpius didn’t bring it up again either.

In bed that night, Albus settled in comfortably to watch Scorpius read again. A strand of hair had fallen in front of one eye, but it appeared as if Scorpius hadn’t even noticed. He was still and focused as always. Albus resisted the temptation to get up and remove the hair from Scorpius’s face himself. He couldn’t bear to break his friend’s concentration.

Six page turns in and the smile slowly crept up on Scorpius’s face. Albus couldn’t help but smile in response. “Night, Scorpius.” He called out.

“Goodnight, Albus,” Scorpius replied, his lips barely moving.

Tearing his eyes away from that smile, Albus drew the curtains around his bed and felt under his pillow for the book. Despite the confusing way his discussion with Scorpius had ended, it had convinced him that he might actually be writing to a real person, and he was now excited to talk with them again.

He pulled out his quill and opened the book to a fresh page. He couldn’t think of anything to say other than:

_Hey_

Not very original, but a place to start all the same. He wondered if they would reply immediately. Were they holding onto the book, just waiting for him to reply? The thought excited and scared him.

Sure enough, the response appeared within a minute.

**_Hey. How was your day?_ **

_Hah, that rhymes._

Wait. Why did he point that out? What a stupid thing to say.

**_I do try sometimes._ **

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. This person was just as embarrassing.

_Okay, that’s just embarrassing now._

**_Good thing I am anonymous then. I can be as embarrassing as I like. It is actually very freeing._ **

_Lucky you. I still have to watch what I say._

**_I already like you, Albus. I doubt you would be able to change that._ **

Albus froze. Did they mean they liked him liked him? He quickly scrambled to respond.

_When you say that you like me…_

**_I like you._ **

_Yes, but what do you mean?_

**_I like you a lot._ **

Albus’s heart was beating so fast. No one had ever told him they liked him before. It was actually quite embarrassing really. He was old enough to have had several partners by now. Even Scorpius had dated Rose for a while back in sixth year. He never expected for anyone to ever…he really had to be sure.

_A lot? Like you want to be my friend?_

**_Albus. Do you think I went to all the trouble of sourcing these books because I want to be your friend?_ **

Albus was taken aback. Did they really mean?

_Um…_

**_Sorry, that came out wrong. I do want to be your friend. Of course. But, I like you so much more than that. I want to tell you, but I am too ashamed to say it to your face. I am sorry._ **

Albus couldn’t think of anything to say to that.

**_We can stop writing if I have made you uncomfortable. Thank you for letting me share this with you._ **

No, don’t go, Albus almost screamed out loud. Someone liked him, someone really liked him. This was new. This was incredible.

_Wait._

**_Yes?_ **

_Let’s go out._

**_What?_ **

_I mean, as long as you’re about my age, I don’t really care what house you’re in or anything else, so if you like me, I’d like to go on a date with you._

**_You do not know who I am._ **

_That’s what the date is for._

**_But you might not want to when you know who I am._ **

_Are we in the same year?_

**_Yes_ **

_When I want to go out together and find out more about you._

**_Albus, you have not mentioned gender._ **

_Oh._

Albus panicked. Truth is he hadn’t even considered what gender the writer might be, and it really didn’t matter to him. But if he revealed that, it would be like confirming he was bisexual, which he hadn’t told anyone, not even Scorpius yet. Then again, he didn’t want to turn away this person, whatever their gender, so he really didn’t have much of a choice. Shame he didn’t have the benefit of anonymity.

_That doesn’t matter either._

**_It would not bother you if I were male?_ **

_No._

**_And it would not bother you if I were female?_ **

_No._

There. He might as well have shouted I AM BISEXUAL from the Astronomy tower.

**_I did not know._ **

_Nobody knows._

**_Not even Scorpius?_ **

_I can’t tell Scorpius._

**_Why not? You two seem very close._ **

_I saw Scorpius in the shower once._

**_What?_ **

_I knew I liked girls early on. That was easy. But I didn’t realise I also liked boys until third year when I accidentally walked into his shower cubicle instead of my own and_

Albus stopped writing. This was embarrassing. Why did he even start this story?

**_And?_ **

_Um…and he was naked._

**_And that turned you on?_ **

_Yes._

**_Wow._ **

_So I can’t tell Scorpius because I can’t explain it to him. He’s my best friend. I shouldn’t be looking at him like that._

**_Do you still look at him like that?_ **

_What? No, of course not. We’re just friends._

**_So you never think of him when you are_ **

The sentence was left unfinished.

_When I’m what?_

**_Nothing. Never mind. I should not ask that._ **

Albus finally understood what they were asking. He blushed.

_Oh_

**_Forget I asked._ **

_Sometimes._

Albus wished he could take the ink back as soon as he’d written it.

**_Oh. And what do you think about?_ **

Oh Merlin. How did it get to this?

_Why do you want to know?_

**_To be honest, it is kind of hot hearing you talk about this. Or reading you write about this, I guess._ **

Albus gasped and quickly covered his mouth so his dorm-mates wouldn’t hear. His face was bright red. This was not how he thought the conversation would go. Still, he couldn’t help himself.

_Really?_

**_Yes._ **

_Um okay then. This is embarrassing. I usually imagine_

Albus paused, trying to work out how to describe his fantasies in a non-embarrassing way. This was impossible.

**_Yes?_ **

_Be patient. I usually imagine Scorpius in his own bed, behind his curtains… I can’t believe I’m writing this…wanking at the same time as me._

There. He said it. Or wrote it rather.

**_What else?_ **

What else!? What more did they want him to say?

_Oh that’s it. I just picture him doing that until I…and then I imagine we…at the same time. Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. This is weird._

**_Why is it weird?_ **

_Well if we just ignore the whole talking about wanking part because I can’t even address the weirdness of that, I’m talking about someone else to you, someone who likes me. That must be a little weird, right?_

**_It is okay. You do not know who I am. I do not expect you to wank over me like I do over you._ **

Albus reread the new line of ink several times to make sure he’d read it right. He couldn’t deny the excitement he felt at the thought.

_You…you think about me?_

**_Yes. Do you want to know what I think about?_ **

Albus responded so quickly, his writing was nearly illegible.

_Yes please._

**_I imagine you pressing me up against a wall, hands clenched around my collar holding me up, kissing me roughly and biting my lip. I imagine you whispering in my ear that you have always wanted me and running one of your hands slowly down my chest, asking if I am already hard for you and when I do not say anything, your hand moves further down and wraps around me through my pants, answering the question. Then you are kissing me everywhere, my mouth, my cheek, my throat, stretching the neck of my shirt down to kiss my shoulder, and your hand is slowly pulling down my fly. Your hand hovers outside my pants and you lift your head to smile at me and ask if I want it. I am frozen and cannot speak, but you just give me that cheeky Albus smile and I know you will just stay like that forever if I do not respond. I am blushing and stuttering, staring at the ground, avoiding your eyes. Your other hand holds my chin gently and lifts me up to face you. We lock eyes and the word finally falls out of my mouth: yes, and immediately your hand dips beneath my underwear and you are touching me, stroking me, still holding my chin with your other hand so I cannot look away from your eyes. You stare at me as I moan from your touch, you are driving me over the edge, and when I cum, all I can see is you and those beautiful green eyes, watching me._ **

Albus read each new line of ink as it appeared, eating it up eagerly. He was so hard, so painfully aroused, that he couldn’t help but reach down under the covers and gently touch himself. Fuck. He was going to get off to this stranger’s words and it was going to be amazing. A new line of ink appeared separate from the rest:

**_Albus, are you still there? I am sorry. I got carried away._ **

Albus’s hand froze around himseld. Fuck, this was weird. Did he tell them he was touching himself now? He wanted to, but no, that would be too much. He extracted his hand from under his bed covers and picked his quill back up to reply.

_That’s okay. I…I liked it. I have to go now though. Goodnight._

**_Okay. Goodnight, Albus._ **

Albus closed the book and returned it and the quill under his pillow. As soon as his hands were free, he immediately returned one under the covers to finish what the mysterious writer started.

That night Albus dreamt of dusty textbooks, feathers, blank faces and particular activities that are best not repeated.


	3. Eight

Albus opened his eyes. His hands instinctively reached up beneath his pillow to grasp the small book, just to confirm it was still there. The conversation from last night had thrown Albus a little and pulled him very much out of his comfort zone. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it, just that now in the daylight of the morning, he realised he had probably said a little bit too much to a completely anonymous stranger. How could he trust someone he didn’t even have a name for?

He couldn’t even be certain it was a real person he was talking to, and not some magical imitation designed as a cruel joke. He couldn’t be certain of anything. Everything he had revealed last night could be public knowledge by now. Scorpius could know that Albus had occasionally thought of him when he pleasured himself, and that’s not really something you can come back from. Even to Albus, it made things weird. If Scorpius knew, it would be too uncomfortable to maintain a friendship.

Albus re-closed his eyes and sighed. He was being paranoid now. If the writer was only interested in coaxing Albus into revealing incriminating information, then why would they become such an active participant in the conversation? Why would they reveal their fantasy in such detail? Albus shook his head, trying not to dwell on the particulars of the fantasy. He was still shocked anyone could actually have a fantasy about him, Albus Severus Potter. They probably had a thing for his father, Albus though bitterly, and their thoughts of him were a mere bi-product of that. Then again, they would sooner pursue his brother James if that was the case. Although maybe they already had before James graduated. Albus shook his head again. He couldn’t dwell on this on his own. He needed Scorpius.

Pulling back his bed curtains, Albus was about to address Scorpius when he realised his friend’s bed was empty and made. Scorpius always waited for Albus to wake before going down to breakfast together. For him to have left alone was strange. Albus was immediately concerned and hurriedly dressed so he could head out and find Scorpius.

Part of him was inclined to head straight to the Hospital Wing but the rational side of Albus convinced him to at least check the Great Hall first. Sure enough, there Scorpius was, head down scrawling at a short roll of parchment and eating an apple.

“Scorpius! You didn’t wait for me.” Albus’s surprise came out more as an accusation. He sat opposite Scorpius and glanced at the parchment. Scorpius was writing a letter to his father.

“Sorry. I was hungry.” Scorpius explained, not looking up.

Albus’s paranoid thoughts resurfaced - did Scorpius know something? “You could have woken me.” He said slowly.

Scorpius smiled then. “I could never wake Sleeping Beauty.”

Albus relaxed. If Scorpius was teasing him, then maybe everything was okay. Although he still had not so much as glanced at Albus since he sat down.  “If I’m Sleeping Beauty, then you’re one of my Dwarves.” He said reaching out and stealing the apple from Scorpius’ loose grip.

Scorpius finally looked up, a single eyebrow raised. “You are getting confused with Snow White.”

Albus tried to mimic Scorpius by raising a single eyebrow, but ended up with an expression between angry and surprised instead. “What does Sleeping Beauty have then?” He asked, taking a bite of Scorpius’ apple, and holding it out to his friend.

Scorpius reached out and took back his apple. “Just a Prince Charming.” He replied before dropping his gaze back to his letter.

Automatically, _You can be my Prince Charming, then_ presented itself to the very tip of Albus’s tongue but he closed his mouth quickly. He had to be careful what he said to Scorpius. If information got out about the particulars of his conversation from last night, something like that might be difficult to pass off as playful banter. “Can’t believe I’m getting schooled in muggle fairy-tales by a pureblood.” Albus said instead after a pause that felt more telling than it should.

Scorpius only shrugged in response as he continued his letter to his father, his quill in one hand moving quickly across the page, the other hand holding onto his apple tightly now.

Remembering why he wanted to talk to Scorpius in the first place, Albus leaned across the table so he could talk quietly to his friend. “Do you think people think of me as my father?” He asked.

Scorpius’s quill paused briefly before it began scratching away again. “In what way?” He asked.

Albus looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “You know if they liked my dad, and then liked me too because of that?”

He hadn’t looked up, but Albus could see Scorpius’s eyebrows tighten. “It could be something that draws people to you initially, I guess, but once they know you, I doubt anyone would think of you like that.”

Albus sighed. How was he going to explain this? “Well I mean, more specifically, if people, you know, had a thing for my dad and thought about, you know, then maybe they might also think they want to, you know, with me.”

Scorpius finally lifted his head, his eyes wide. “What?”

 “If they thoughts about you know…”Albus faltered as he tried again, realising he was going to have to actually spell it out. He did another quick scan around them. “Okay look, the person who has been writing to me from that book told me they fantasise about me.” Scorpius’s cheeks immediately lit up bright red making Albus wish he hadn’t said anything at all, but now that it was out there anyway, he hurriedly carried on. “And I know it could be a prank of course, but I also thought maybe they were just thinking of me as a substitute for my dad, the war hero.”

“Albus” Scorpius said through gritted teeth, “You are very attractive.”

“What?”

Scorpius’s entire face was red now and he had once again dropped his gaze to the parchment in front of him. “Not to say you do not possess other qualities which are equally appealing and it would be a crime to separate those even for a fantasy, but what I mean to say is that I would not be surprised if you were the subject of fantasy for a lot of students at Hogwarts.”

Albus felt his mouth hanging open and closed it. He tried to process what Scorpius said but it didn’t make any sense. “You think that…a lot of students?”

Scorpius nodded at the table.

Albus was sure he mustn’t have heard Scorpius correctly the first time. “I’m attractive?”

Scorpius nodded again.

Albus was floored. He had been in disbelief at the thought of one single person thinking him worthy enough to fantasise about but Scorpius was actually suggesting it wasn’t as shocking as he thought. “So you think they actually were fantasising about me…as me.”

“Yes. I do.” Scorpius said quietly. “So what was this fantasy?” He added, his voice squeaking on the final syllable.

Albus thought back to the incredibly detailed paragraph of graphic sexual content he had read the night before. “Oh. It was nothing.” He said as he crossed his legs under the table.

Scorpius let out a single note of laughter, carefully folding his finished letter.

 

* * *

 

That night Scorpius had a new book. Albus inquired into it immediately, but Scorpius was surprisingly evasive.

“It is just a muggle novel.” Scorpius answered at Albus’s insistence.

 “What’s it about, though?” Albus asked again.

Scorpius smiled teasingly. “I am not sure Albus as I have not yet had the pleasure of reading it.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Yes, but you must know something about it or why would you have picked it.”

Scorpius’s smile disappeared and he began adjusting his pillows, not looking at Albus. “It is a romance novel.”

“And?” Albus pushed.

“I will tell you more when I have finished it.”

Albus sighed and gave in, deciding he would try and sneak a peek at the book himself tomorrow.

Scorpius settled in to read with his five pillows all in place. Albus laid down on his own bed and watched, as always, just waiting for that tiny little Scorpius smile. He wondered if he was only the one in the entire world to have ever seen it, which was silly because he certainly wasn’t. It wasn’t as if Scorpius only read in bed. He must have read in front of plenty of people. Still, Albus doubted anyone really saw it like he did.

Albus’s patience was tested as he had to wait for eight whole page turns before finally Scorpius’s lips quirked upwards the tiniest bit. It was enough.

“Enjoy your romance novel, Scorpius.” Albus said, still watching his friend, waiting for the reply.

“Goodnight, Albus.”

Unable to contain his excitement, Albus yanked his bed curtain shut and scrambled to pull out the book from beneath his pillow. Upon opening it, he discovered there was already a new note. He silently cursed himself for not checking for messages in the morning. They may have been waiting for a reply all day.

**_Can we pretend our conversation yesterday did not happen?_ **

Albus frowned. Did they not mean what they said? Did they change their mind about him? He replied in a panic.

_What? Why?_

The answer did not come immediately, but Albus found he could not tear his eyes away from the pages of the book as he waited. After what felt like half an hour but was more likely less than ten minutes, a message began to appear.

**_I am embarrassed. I went too far. I am so sorry._ **

Albus exhaled. They were embarrassed? That was it? So was Albus!

_Oh. Well you did get a little...intense. But you don't need to be embarrassed. Like I said I liked it._

**_You liked it?_ **

A giggle escaped Albus’ mouth. His own embarrassment coupled with excitement had made him feel a little giddy. Still, he didn’t much fancy further elaborating on the subject of him liking the conversation from last night.

_We aren't getting into this again._

**_Yes, of course not. I am sorry. It is just being able to talk to you, anonymously, is making me a little reckless._ **

_I've noticed._

**_Sorry, again._ **

_You don't have to apologise. But I guess you still won't tell me who you are._

**_Certainly not after yesterday's discussion._ **

Albus understood the preference for anonymity considering their conversations, but he was still disappointed. He was so eager to find out who he was actually writing to.

_Oh. Yeah. I won't judge you for that. Although, I mean, if I knew who you were then maybe you wouldn't just have to fantasise about these things._

Albus froze. Did he really just write that?

**_Wow. Albus. You are not helping here._ **

_Oh yeah. Whoops._

Whoops didn’t really cover it.

**_Do you really not care who I am?_ **

_No._

**_That is not necessarily a good thing, Albus. It seems you are only interested because I like you._ **

_That's not it._

**_It is. You do not know anything about me to like._ **

_I guess it's part of it. But I want to know more about you. I want to know who you are._

**_What do you want to know?_ **

_What is your favourite subject?_

**_That is your question. Really?_ **

_I couldn't think of anything._

**_Next._ **

_It’s still a fair question._

**_Transfiguration. Ask me another question._ **

_So we’ve never really spoken?_

**_Albus._ **

_What?_

**_The point of this is to get to know me, not work out who I am._ **

_Isn't that the same thing?_

**_Not really._ **

_Can't we go out on a date and I ask you questions then?_

**_No._ **

_Still think I won't like you?_

**_Yes._ **

_This is silly. I don't care who you are. I would go out with anyone in our year if they asked me._

**_Wow. I feel so special._ **

_No, I mean, I want to meet you, whatever your actual identity is._

**_So what if I were Polly Chapman?_ **

_Then I might worry the anonymity thing was because you were too embarrassed to be seen with me but I'd give you a chance if you really were turning over a new leaf. But from the graphic things you wrote yesterday, I kind of assumed you to be male._

**_You'd seriously go out with Polly Chapman?_ **

_I'd be open to it._

**_But do you want to go out with Polly Chapman?_ **

Albus thought about it. He’d never really thought about going out with Polly, and to be honest, he couldn’t really imagine what they would even talk about if they were to date.

_I guess…not particularly._

**_Do you want to go out with anyone?_ **

_You._

**_Anyone you actually know?_ **

Albus tried to imagine dating someone, but the problem was he hardly knew anyone in the school well enough, besides his family and Scorpius. He spent so much time with his best friend, he didn’t really have time for anyone else.

_I don't know._

**_You have never imagined what a relationship might be like with anyone?_ **

_Like what I told you last night?_

**_No not sex. I mean wanting to be with them all the time, sleeping by their side, holding their hand, going out on dates together, really being with them._ **

_Oh. I guess not. I can't imagine hanging out with anyone other than Scorpius._

**_And you have never thought of being in a relationship with Scorpius_ ** _?_

Albus answered quickly. He didn’t want the writer to get the wrong impression, especially after what he’d revealed the night prior.

_We're friends._

**_I know that. I am asking if you have thought about becoming more than friends?_ **

_No._

**_So you are attracted to him sexually and he is your best friend but you do not want to date him?_ **

What was with all the questions about Scorpius? Albus knew he had said too much last night. Now the writer probably thought it was something more than it was.

_Why are you asking so much about Scorpius?_

**_Sorry, I am just trying to understand your feelings towards him._ **

_Are you jealous?_

**_What?_ **

_I'm sorry for telling you that thing about Scorpius yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise we're just friends._

**_Okay. I have to go._ **

_Oh okay. Night._

**_Goodnight, Albus._ **

Albus was surprised by the sudden departure and worried he really had upset the writer. If they really did fancy him, it must have been hard to hear about his feelings towards someone else. But there was nothing more to it! Yes, he found Scorpius attractive, but that was to be expected, wasn’t it? It was an objective observation. Although, Albus had to admit to himself, the fantasising about him part was a bit weird, but it was only occasionally, and he wouldn’t have to if he had someone he really liked.

He tucked away the book and relaxed into his bed. He’d explain more tomorrow. He’d reiterate Scorpius and he were just close friends. That night he dreamt of Dwarves, twenty-foot long essays, ink spills, and a Prince Charming with long blond hair.


	4. Three (Part One)

Albus woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. He took a moment to place his thoughts as his brain caught up with his body. Guilt, that’s what it was. Albus felt guilty. He finally had someone who seemed to genuinely like him, and he upset them by talking about someone else, by talking about Scorpius. He should have been more sensitive. 

He lifted himself up slowly and blinked his eyes. It was still a little dark. It must be early. Albus let out a small groan. He usually slept in. There was no way he could sleep now. What a waste of a Saturday morning. He felt around beneath his pillow and pulled out the book.

Albus stared at the blank cover for a moment. He doubted the writer would be up this early but all the same, he felt he needed to say something. He opened it up, flicking through page by page, skimming over their previous conversations, before finding a fresh page. He set his quill on the paper and wrote two words.

_I'm sorry._

There wasn’t much else to say after that so he began to close the book. However, a flash of wet ink caught his eye. A response so quickly? The writer had to have had the book open already, waiting.

**_You have nothing to be sorry about._ **

_Aren't_ _you upset? You seemed like you might be last night._

**_Yes, but it is because of my own doing. No fault of yours._ **

_What do you mean?_

**_This anonymous thing was not my greatest idea._ **

_It's been pretty great on my end._

**_No. I should have just come to you and told you how I felt. Now I have gone and complicated things._ **

_It doesn't feel very complicated. You can still come and tell me how you feel?_

Albus’s heart was beating fast. It seemed the writer might be coming to close to revealing themselves.

**_You will be mad at me._ **

_I'm not mad._

**_You will be._ **

_Why?_

**_I feel like I have tricked you._ **

Albus didn’t understand what the writer was trying to say. He always knew they were anonymous. That wasn’t a trick. Were they just making up excuses not to meet?

_I don't think so. It's not like you've lied to me, have you? I knew you didn't want to say who you were from the start._

**_Yes but you assumed_ **

The ink dried with the sentence unfinished. Albus stared at the page, eagerly awaiting further explanation but it never came. He took matters into his own hands and pushed.

_Assumed what?_

Albus’s question was ignored.

**_Actually, I have lied._ **

Albus’s stomach clenched. They had lied? Did that mean they didn’t like Albus after all?

_What?_

**_Transfiguration is not my favourite subject._ **

Albus’s relief was immediate but it was slowly overtaken by confusion.

_You lied about your favourite subject?_

**_Yes._ **

_Why would you lie about that?_

**_Because you already know my favourite subject._ **

Albus stared at the words in front of him. His brain was desperately trying to piece together his thoughts but failing pathetically. His quill hung loose in his hand. He couldn’t think what to say, what to ask.

As he was rereading the words for at least the fourteenth time, the curtains around his bed were abruptly drawn back. He whipped his head up, squinting his eyes to see properly in the bright light he was now exposed to. The sun must have just risen. When his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at Scorpius. He quickly closed the book on his lap.

“What the fuck, Scorpius?”

Scorpius visibly flinched at Albus’ words and Albus regretted his harsh tone. He was just surprised at being accosted so early in the morning. “Albus, will you let me explain first?” Scorpius said, far too seriously than the situation required.

“Yes, I’d love to know what possible reason you could have for waking me up at the crack of dawn.”

“Waking you up? But you were - “ His eyes darted to the closed book on Albus’ lap and he paused, his eyebrows sliding down his face.

Albus followed Scorpius’s gaze. He blushed. After their conversation yesterday, he hoped Scorpius didn’t think he was writing anything untoward. “Oh yeah. I was writing to them again.”

Scorpius’s eyes widened so much, Albus feared they might fall out of his friend’s head. “Them? You still don’t know who they are?”

Albus shrugged. He had been trying to work that out before he was interrupted. He needed some silence to think in. Scorpius opened his mouth as if about to speak, but no sound came out.

“Scorpius? Are you going to explain now?”

Scorpius took a step back. He looked a little dazed. “Explain?” He repeated.

“Why you’re standing over my bed?”

Scorpius blinked a few times before replying. “Oh, yes, of course. I am hungry.”

Albus frowned. Scorpius was acting strange. “You’re hungry?”

“Yes.”

That didn’t really seem a fitting explanation for Scorpius’s sudden intrusion. “And?”

“Oh and I was wondering if you might like to come down to breakfast with me?” Scorpius’s face lit up in a wide smile but Albus didn’t believe it. 

“Before 7am on a Saturday?”

Scorpius’s smile faltered. “I…am having trouble sleeping…and I am hungry.”

“Alright.”

“Okay. Good. I will just go and get ready then.”

Albus watched Scorpius hurry away to the bathroom. What was up with Scorpius? He had to be hiding something. Albus was so distracted by Scorpius’s nonsensical behaviour, he had momentarily forgotten about his previous thoughts. But as soon as the bathroom door swung shut and Scorpius disappeared, they came flooding back.

He already knew their favourite subject? Did that mean…? Albus gasped and thought back to his conversations with the anonymous writer. It was too weird to even think about. He felt sick. He needed to end this fast. He quickly got himself ready and when Scorpius finally returned from the bathroom ready to go and smelling like peppermint, Albus slipped the small writing book under his arm before they made their way downstairs.

There were very few people in the Great Hall when they arrived. Most students were clearly enjoying the Saturday morning sleep-in that Albus had been deprived of. Scorpius immediately pulled out a couple of books and parchment, and began writing. This gave Albus the opportunity to open his own book discreetly and write.

_I know who you are._

The words dried into the book, the accusation cold. Albus stared at the page thinking he probably should have been a little less direct. He didn’t notice Scorpius’s head jerk up to look at him.

“Albus?” Scorpius said hesitantly.

Albus tore his eyes away from the book to meet Scorpius’s gaze. “What?” he asked.

Scorpius stared at him a little longer, as if searching his face for something, before shaking his head and returning to his books.

Albus glanced back down at his book and saw fresh words forming.

**_Are you sure?_ **

_The only students in this year who have told me their favourite subjects are Scorpius and you._

There was no immediate reply. Albus suspected as much would happen. He looked up to find Scorpius staring at him intently. His best friend immediately withdrew his eyes and began searching through the bowl of apples on the table. Scorpius pulled out a bright red one and ducked his head back down, his quill returning to paper. However, Albus noticed Scorpius was not writing on his parchment but in one of his books, which was odd as Scorpius was quite particular about the condition of his textbooks. Before Albus had time to query this, he spotted ink appearing in his own book, and his attention was immediately drawn.

**_And why could I not be Scorpius?_ **

_Nice try. I'm with Scorpius right now._

**_So you have not said who you think I am?_ **

She was going to make him say it? This was already humiliating enough. Albus sighed and wrote the name down.

_Rose._

Albus stared at the page intently, awaiting Rose’s explanation now that she was caught. He hardly even noticed the laughter coming from Scorpius across the table.

**_Wow. You really think I am Rose? You think your cousin would write the things that I have written to you?_ **

That was kind of the point wasn’t it? It was weird. That’s why Albus was awaiting an explanation.

 _Well_ _…exactly. What the fuck were you thinking?_

**_Albus. Are you serious? I. Am. Not. Rose._ **

_Who else could you be? I don't know anyone else's favourite subjects._

**_Maybe you have forgotten or maybe I am Scorpius_ ** **_…_ **

Albus flicked his eyes up to the real Scorpius across from him, his quill paused momentarily as he took a bite of his apple. Yeah right.

_You're not Scorpius._

**_What if I was?_ **

_What?_

**_What would you think if I were Scorpius?_ **

_I don't know._

**_Would you be mad?_ **

_I don't know. I guess._

**_Would you still want to date me?_ **

_Why are you so obsessed with Scorpius?_

**_WHAT?_ **

_You keep bringing up Scorpius. You keep trying to get me to talk about Scorpius. Why?_

**_Albus._ **

Albus sighed in disappointment as he pieced everything together in his head... He knew where this was going. He should have picked it ages ago.

_Oh. I finally get it._

**_I am so sorry Albus. I should never have_ **

Albus really wasn’t in the mood to read an apology so he interrupted.

_You're using me to get to Scorpius._

**_What?_ **

_You like Scorpius._

**_Albus, that does not make any sense._ **

_That's why you wanted to know my feelings towards him._

Albus felt like he might cry, but he couldn’t. He felt Scorpius’s eyes on him across the table and blinked back his tears. He concentrated on the letters in the words as he wrote to ensure his tears were not brought to full fruition.

_You never thought I was amazing._

**_Albus, would you just think about this for a second? Clearly I am -_ **

Albus slammed the book shut, more roughly then he intended and flinched at the resulting noise.

“Albus,” Scorpius called out to him lightly, and that was all it took for Albus to break. The tears began to fall from his eyes, one after another.

“I was right from the start. They don’t like me. But there was a moment when I really thought…that someone thought I was amazing. Me. Albus. I’m such - “

“Albus,” Scorpius repeated gently.

“-an idiot. But it was you all along. They were using me to get to you. Of course it’s you they want. How could anyone see me standing next to you? You’re so…and I’m so…” Albus spluttered his words muffled from occasional sobs.

“Albus. Shut up for one moment please.”

“Why didn’t I realise? Look at you. You’re perfect. You’re amazing. I could never be. I’m - “

“Albus!” shouted Scorpius, rising to his feet, and drawing the attention of the entire hall, which couldn’t be holding more than ten people. “ _I_ think you are amazing. I have told you so many times and you never listen. I think you are so amazing even when you are being so obliviously thick I cannot stand it.”

Albus looked up at Scorpius, stunned into silence. “What?”

Scorpius picked up one of the books in front of him and waved it in front of Albus’s face. It had the same grey cover as…“Albus. My favourite subject is Arithmancy. It is me. I am the one who has been writing to you. I am the one who thinks about you every night, every day. I am the one who wants to shag the living day lights out of my best friend.”

A gasp and mutterings could be heard in the hall. Albus sat frozen in his seat, his tears drying. It was Scorpius this whole time?

Scorpius took a deep breath before continuing. “I can tell you for a fact I am certainly not using you to get to myself. I am using you to get to you. I know I should not have done it. I know I tricked you. You told me things you would not have and I should not have encouraged it. It was wrong. I am a coward. I did not know how else to make you realise how amazing you are, how amazing you are to me. It seems silly that I have to say it when you should already know. Albus, for Merlin’s sake, I am in love with you.”

Oh. Albus felt his mouth hanging open and closed it. Scorpius, his best friend, was in love with him? Albus thought back to all the questions the anonymous writer had asked him about Scorpius. _I am just trying to understand your feelings towards them,_ they had said, and Albus had dismissed it, claiming they were just friends. Oh. No wonder he had upset them last night, upset Scorpius. He tried to think of the two as one person, the anonymous writer and Scorpius but they still seemed so distinct in his head.

Then a thought came to him and his face lit up bright red. He had told _Scorpius_ about his fantasy about Scorpius. Oh Merlin. And the fantasy that he was told in return, _Scorpius_ had written that, Scorpius had _thought_ that. Albus recalled Scorpius’s words the day prior: _I would not be surprised if you were the subject of fantasy for a lot of students at Hogwarts._ Oh. Everything was starting to make a lot of sense.

Albus thought of all the times Scorpius had assured him someone was really into him, all the times he had told Albus he was amazing, of all the times his best friend had supported him, encouraged him, believed in him. Oh. Scorpius was one of the only people who knew Albus fully and completely, and Scorpius was in love with him, with Albus. Not an idea of Albus, the real Albus. Scorpius was in love with Albus Severus Potter.

Then Albus thought of all the times he had touched himself to the thought of Scorpius, of all the times he needed to just be with Scorpius above anyone else. He thought of every night he watched Scorpius read, of every night he waited just for a single smile to appear. Oh.

Albus stood up slowly, his legs shaking beneath him. He stared at Scorpius across the table, refusing to fall just yet. All he could think was that the only thing that could possibly hold him up would be to see another smile on Scorpius’s face.

 “I think I love you, too.” Albus said breathlessly. The words came out of his mouth before he even had time to process them. He was surprised to hear them in his own voice, but he knew they were true. Albus was in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. There were scattered cheers around them from the surrounding students.

Just when Albus thought he might fall, there came Scorpius’s smile. It was the small smile reserved for his books, the smile Albus knew to be genuine because Scorpius didn’t even know he was doing it. He felt the strength return to his legs. He leant across the table and whispered so only Scorpius could hear.  “And I want to shag the living daylights out of my best friend too.”

 


	5. Three (Part Two)

The whole school was buzzing. The few early birds in the Great Hall had managed to tell their friends who told their friends who told their friends who told anyone who would listen: Scorpius and Albus were a couple. Finally.

Albus didn’t mind so much that people knew, but Merlin, he could do without them interrupting him and Scorpius every five minutes. He hadn’t been alone with Scorpius, been able to talk freely, since their conversation at breakfast.

First it was the surrounding students from the Great Hall coming over to congratulate them. Then, when they escaped to the library, it was Rose wanting to know how it happened (they glossed over certain parts deliberately). After that, they thought they’d be safe by the Great Lake but Polly Chapman reared her ugly head. Finally, after running into Lily in a deserted classroom off the fourth floor, Albus had had enough.

“Follow me.” He said to Scorpius, offering his hand. Scorpius took hold gladly and followed Albus downstairs to the Slytherin Common Room.

“Albus,” said Scorpius, when it became clear where they were headed, “There will be just as many people in–“

“I have a plan.” Albus said simply with no further explanation.

Scorpius smiled. “Albus Severus has a plan. Do you realise that the last time I followed one of your plans, we nearly ended the world.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Albus, in one of those realities, you ceased to exist. If I was not able to bring you back, that would have been the end of the world for me.”

Albus stopped outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and turned to stare at Scorpius. Scorpius was staring right back. Albus forgot all about his plan. Here Scorpius was, his best friend, his best friend who was in love with him, and whom he loved right back, right in front of him, no closer than usual, but somehow the distance felt different, like every particle between them was charged and pulsing full of energy, with the central point at their hands, still entwined.

Scorpius began to raise his free hand and Albus watched it as it moved closer to him at a painfully slow pace. The hand lightly stroked Albus’ face from the top of his cheek bone to his chin, and then Scorpius let it drop slightly to Albus’s throat, where it curled around to rest at the back of his neck. Albus wanted to reach out and touch Scorpius too but he couldn’t get his brain to coordinate movement. He couldn’t get his brain to do much else other than focus on Scorpius.

Albus was not sure how as he certainly wasn’t in control of his body, but he found himself beginning to lean towards Scorpius and what’s more, Scorpius seemed to be leaning in too. If they continued in this way then…Albus could barely allow himself to think it in case he chickened out. He’d never done this before. What if he wasn’t any good?

“Scorpius,” he whispered because it seemed like a quiet sort of moment, “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Scorpius laughed silently, and Albus shivered as the breath brushed his lips. “I know.”

Then Albus thought he might have been struck by lightning because the touch of Scorpius’s lips had put his whole body into shock. He realised too late his eyes were wide open and he quickly closed them, because that’s what you do when kissing right? Scorpius’ grip around his neck had tightened, holding him close, but his lips were gentle and slow. Albus couldn’t even tell if he was actively participating or not but it felt amazing.

As Albus got the hang of it, he became confident enough to lift his free hand and run it through Scorpius’ hair. Albus was very pleased with this decision as it caused Scorpius to gasp in surprise and inadvertently elevate them to open mouthed kissing. Now Albus wondered why they even bothered starting off like they did. _This_ was kissing. His hand now rested on the back of Scorpius’s head, holding him there, just like Scorpius’s grip on his neck. They were moving faster now, gentleness giving way to passion.

Albus couldn’t remember ever feeling this worked up before. He felt like he could run a marathon, like he could fly. He briefly wondered if he might be more competent in Quidditch if he always felt like this, before his attention was very quickly drawn back to what could only be described as the most amazing kiss of all time. True, Albus didn’t have anything at all to compare it with, but he knew there couldn’t be anything better.

Scorpius’s hand had slid from his neck to his waist, and Albus felt himself being pulled closer, but if he let himself fall further into Scorpius, then he wouldn’t be able to hide his erection. Was it normal to get an erection from kissing alone? Would Scorpius think it was weird? Then Scorpius bit his lip and Albus realised he didn’t even care anymore. Just as he was about to give into Scorpius’s tempting pull, he heard nearby footsteps.

The two separated instantly with their bodies jerking away from each other and their hands parting. They both attempted to appear nonchalant, looking anywhere but at each other, as a second year rounded the corner and brushed past them to enter the Slytherin Common Room with a simple mutter of the password, not even glancing at either of them.

Albus looked up from the crack in the floor he had been studying. Scorpius was staring at the suit of armour that guarded the stone wall entrance to their common room, his face flushed, and a few stands of his platinum blond hair sticking up at odd angles. He was also standing with his hands resting awkwardly in front of his crotch which Albus hoped meant it wasn’t weird to get an erection from just kissing.

Just at that moment, Scorpius looked over, and Albus hurriedly averted his gaze from Scorpius’s crotch to his face. However, it was clear from the tiny smirk Scorpius was wearing, he hadn’t been quick enough.

“You said you had a plan?” Scorpius said casually as if they hadn’t just been sharing the greatest kiss mankind had ever experienced.

Albus took a moment to regain his composure, allowing himself a deep breath in. “Right. Plan. Let’s go.” He turned to the stone wall beside them. “Determination,” he said both opening the secret entrance to the common room and rallying courage within himself to follow through with a plan that had seemed a lot less complicated before that brilliant kiss, the kiss to end all kisses.

Scorpius was close behind as Albus navigated through the packed common room, ignoring the congratulation attempts from some of the older students. Albus could hear Scorpius thanking each person in his usual courteous way, but he didn’t turn around. They were not going to be interrupted this time. He pushed through, managing to weave his way down to their shared dormitory.

Their dormmate, Raffaele, was on his bed playing exploding snap with a couple of students from the year below them. He looked up as Albus entered.

“Heard about this morning. Congrats. Is it true that Scorpius used Polyjuice potion to disguise himself…“ - Scorpius entered the room behind Albus - “…Oh hi Scorpius. Is it true that you –“

“Out.” Interrupted Albus. Raffaele hadn’t spoken more than two words to him all year and those words had been, “Hi Albus,” on the first day of term. Now he wanted to gossip? Did people really care that much about Albus and Scorpius getting together?

“What?” Raffaele had not moved.

“Everybody out. Now.” Albus clarified.

“Um…we’re in the middle of a game..?” Raffaele and his friends did not appear to be getting it.

“I’d like to be alone with Scorpius so you need to leave right now.” Explained Albus with a nod in Scorpius’s direction.

Raffaele’s eyes widened. It looked for a moment like he might argue, but Albus saw Scorpius mouthing “Please?” in his peripheral vision and that seemed to do the trick. Raffaele and his friends hurriedly picked up their playing cards and dashed out of the room with a slam of the door.

Scorpius turned to Albus, one eye raised high enough to fall off the top of his head. “ _That_ was your plan?”

Albus smiled sheepishly. “Not _just_ that. It also involves locking the door.”

“I suppose you would like me to do that?”

“Yes please.”

Scorpius laughed. He pulled out his wand and headed to the closed door. After a few different locking spells, which Albus thought might be a little excessive, he turned around and leant up against the door. “So now that you have me alone, what comes next in this plan of yours, Albus?”

Albus gulped. Scorpius was acting surprisingly confident. Was this the same Scorpius who had said he was too shy to tell Albus how he felt? Where was that Scorpius? His confidence seemed to highlight Albus’s shyness even more. But Albus wanted to be alone with Scorpius for a reason and he was not planning to back out now. “Next, we talk.”

“We _talk_?” Did Albus imagine it, or did Scorpius look disappointed?

Albus almost faltered. Was it weird that he wanted to talk? Yes, they had confessed their feelings for each other in the Great Hall but there were so many more questions, so many more things to define. They really needed to talk. “Yeah we haven’t had a chance to talk privately after…this morning.”

Scorpius nodded politely (too politely, if you asked Albus) and walked back towards Albus. “What is it you want to talk about?”

Albus breathed in slowly. He could do this. Scorpius loved him. He had said it this morning. He trusted Scorpius. Why was he still feeling so shy? Did he just come out and say it or build up to it? In the meantime, he wasn’t saying anything at all, and Scorpius was watching him, waiting. Albus’ face was getting redder the longer the silence continued.

“Albus?” Are you alright?” Scorpius asked with obvious concern.

Albus looked at his feet. “Yeah, I just don’t know where to start or how to…”

“Would it be easier if you wrote it down?” Suggested Scorpius when Albus trailed off.

“What do you mean?” Albus asked before noticing Scorpius had pulled out a little grey book from his bag. He stared at it, considering. “Oh, I’m not sure. Maybe.”

Scorpius shrugged. “There is no harm in trying.” He moved to sit on the foot of his bed and gestured for Albus to sit at the head. Albus collected his own book and sat down cross legged facing Scorpius.

Albus picked up his quill and paused with the tip touching the paper of the book, leaving a small dot. He lifted his head to see Scorpius’s eye flicking between his face and quill intently. Albus sighed. “I can’t do this with you watching me.”

Scorpius blinked a few times, clearly thinking, before swivelling himself around so his back faced Albus. He didn’t say a word. Albus followed suit and turned so his back leant against Scorpius’s. He sat there for a moment and tried to imagine he was alone, that Scorpius wasn’t right behind him waiting for his answer. He hesitantly brought his quill to the page.

_Are you…I mean, would you like to be…my boyfriend?_

Albus was ready to hold his breath but Scorpius’s answer was immediate, although not in the format he had anticipated. “Of course, Al –“

“You’re not supposed to respond out loud!” Interrupted Albus quickly.

“Oh. Sorry.” Scorpius said quietly as his quill began to scratch.

**_Of course, Albus. Is that what you were nervous about?_ **

_Yeah, I didn’t really know what you were thinking._

**_I love you, remember?_ **

_Since when?_

“Do you not believe me?” Scorpius asked, again neglecting his quill to speak aloud.

Albus quickly clarified his meaning. “No, no, I do. I honestly just wanted to know for how long.”

“Oh, alright. It sounded sarcastic.” Said Scorpius calming down.

“It wasn’t.

“Hmm.” Scorpius said quietly as he started responding with his quill again.

**_I could not tell you. It feels like I have always loved you._ **

_Were you planning on telling me who you were if I hadn’t got so upset?_

**_Yes. No. I am not sure. I wanted to from the start, but then you wrote about me and I thought you might be angry with me if you knew it was me you were telling those things to. I never wanted to upset you. I was only desperate to tell you how I feel._ **

_I should be angry._

“I am so sorry.” Whispered Scorpius, his voice breaking the silence again.

Albus sighed. What was the point of writing if Scorpius wasn’t going to play along? It was tough enough writing his feelings at all, but being reminded Scorpius was so close to him made it even harder. “Scorpius, calm down. I’m not angry. I said I should be. Can you please stop interrupting?” Albus felt his tone was a little harsh so he quickly continued writing.

_I can’t be angry. If you hadn’t started writing to me, I might never have realised how I felt about you._

**_Still, I am sorry for deceiving you, and I am sorry for getting carried away._ **

The familiar words reminded Albus of the last time he had read them: _Albus, are you still there? I am sorry. I got carried away._ Albus wondered if Scorpius had written those words deliberately, knowing the connection. He’d have to know. Albus was thankful Scorpius couldn’t see his face as he responded.

_I didn’t mind when you got carried away._

Albus heard Scorpius’s intake of breath as he clearly understood Albus’s meaning in return.

**_Did you want to hear another fantasy?_ **

Albus gulped. They were really going to do this again. Except this time he knew it was Scorpius. His quill wrote his response before Albus had a chance to think about it.

_Yes._

Albus felt Scorpius shuffling around behind him and panicked. Couldn’t he just play along? He couldn’t look at Scorpius right now. He just couldn’t. “Don’t turn around.” Albus ordered, but he was already too late.

“Albus,” Scorpius’s voice was close to Albus’s ear, “You can keep writing if you like, but I asked if you wanted to _hear_ a fantasy.”

Albus felt goosebumps on his neck. This was not part of the plan. Not wanting to let on how much Scorpius had affected him, he tried to reply casually, although he couldn’t bring himself to say anything out loud.

_You’re awfully confident._

Scorpius laughed softly in his ear, obviously reading over his shoulder. “Finding out the most attractive man in school is in love with you too can do that to you.” He said, each word reinforcing the goosebumps that now covered most of Albus’s body.

_You have terrible taste._

Albus felt Scorpius lean away from him, and he had to consciously stop his traitorous body from leaning back in response. Scorpius’s alluring whisper was replaced with a serious tone. “You are really going to make me say this again? Albus, you are amazing. Start believing it.”

Albus smiled to himself. If someone as wonderful as Scorpius thought that, then maybe there was some truth to it after all. Not wanting to dwell on it, he quickly changed the subject.

_I thought you were going to tell me about a fantasy?_

Scorpius leaned back in to read over Albus’s shoulder. He chuckled lightly. “You are awfully eager.”

Albus felt his face burn. He hadn’t meant to come across that way. He just meant to change the subject. That’s all. He considered correcting Scorpius and explaining that he was not eager at all, but then he realised that might have the effect of deterring Scorpius from sharing a fantasy which he also didn’t want. Okay, so maybe he was a little eager. Instead, he just he sat there, unspeaking, his quill unmoved, for what felt like an embarrassingly long time, until Scorpius finally continued.

“It all starts with you,” Scorpius whispered in Albus’s ear, “Albus Severus Potter, the most attractive man in school, on my bed.”

Albus’s face continued to burn. Really, Scorpius should be the one embarrassed with what he was saying but then again, Albus was just there sitting there letting it happen which was really far too telling in itself.

“You are sitting away from me, writing, so I come up behind you and kiss your very red neck.” As he spoke Scorpius let his lips brush against Albus’s neck.

_My neck is not red._

Scorpius laughed before beginning to kiss Albus’s neck. “It’s just a fantasy, Albus.” He said between soft kisses.

Albus felt a shiver course through his entire body. Scorpius must have felt it too because his kisses became harder as he sucked at Albus’s neck. Albus was leaning into it, giving into the sensation. He suspected it might feel ever more wonderful than the world-ending kiss they had shared earlier. Although he’d probably need to try that again just to be certain. Albus wanted more. He gripped his quill and wrote blindly on the page in front of him as he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

_Go on._

Scorpius was quick to obey. “I run my hands down over your shoulders across your chest and start unbuttoning your shirt,” Scorpius said as he worked on the first button.

Albus leant his head back onto Scorpius’s neck involuntarily, allowing Scorpius easier access to his buttons. His eyes were still closed, his breaths shallow.

“But that is not enough. I want you naked.” Scorpius whispered, pulling Albus’s shirt wide before trailing his hands down. They brushed across his nipples and through the fine hairs at his navel before heading straight to Albus’s hard…Albus eyes finally flung open and he jerked away from Scorpius, standing up.

Scorpius was on his feet and apologising immediately. “Was that too much? I am so sorry, Albus. We can stop, if you want.”

Albus tried to make sense of his thoughts. It wasn’t that he wanted to stop. Merlin, no. The sensations he felt with Scorpius were amazing, but they were intense too, incredibly intense, and surprising. He had never felt anything like it before. Masturbating didn’t even come close. It was like burning and freezing at the same time, it was a tightness that overcame him, it was wonderful, but he couldn’t take it. He needed time to adjust to the intensity, like adjusting to the boiling hot water of a shower or to the freezing temperatures of an outdoor swimming pool. He couldn’t just jump straight in. If Scorpius were to touch him _there_ , now, he didn’t know if he could bear it.

Scorpius was looking at Albus with concern, maintaining distance between them. What did Albus ever do to deserve someone like Scorpius? So sweet, so understanding, a little kinkier than Albus had originally measured, and hot, so hot. Had Scorpius always been this hot? Albus ran his eyes over Scorpius completely, like had been afraid to do for so long, ever since he had accidentally seen Scorpius naked in third year. Scorpius was the hottest person he had ever seen and he wanted to be with Albus. Why was Albus just standing there?

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pinned Scorpius up against the wall, and pressed their bodies so closely that he could hear the rapid beat of Scorpius’s heart. Scorpius breathing became hitched, his eyes were wide. They stood there unmoving for some time, Albus still trying to make sense of what he’d done. He began to feel the slightest movement between them, a growing hardness originating between Scorpius’s legs. Albus suddenly remembered Scorpius’s first fantasy and realised why he was so turned on. Scorpius wanted Albus to be in control. But Albus wasn’t sure he could do it. He could hardly speak to his own boyfriend without becoming embarrassed. How could he possibly enact _that_ fantasy? Then again, he didn’t think he’d be pinning Scorpius to any walls any time soon and here he was.

Scorpius was staring at Albus, waiting. His breathing was so heavy he was basically panting. Albus hadn’t even done anything yet. If this is what Scorpius was like from the slightest interaction, Albus could not wait to see him come completely undone. With that goal in mind, Albus found the strength to continue despite his increasing embarrassment.

With a bright red face, Albus leaned in close to Scorpius’s lips. He hesitated, unsure of himself, but when Scorpius’s tongue darted out quickly to wet his own lips in anticipation, that was all he needed. His lips were on Scorpius’s in an instant initiating another kiss to rival their first mind-blowing one. Remembering the details of the fantasy, he bit Scorpius’s lower lip, and was rewarded with a delightful gasp, that completely made up for the embarrassment of doing it in the first place.

Albus could have kissed Scorpius just like this forever, but he had resolved to complete the fantasy for Scorpius. The next part was going to take more courage than just a kiss, though. He was going to have to finally say aloud how he was feeling. It was terrifying. Albus stayed within the safety of the kiss for a little longer, allowing himself to build up to it. His eyes remaining tightly shut, he detached himself from Scorpius’s lips slightly so he could kiss across his cheek. He couldn’t stall any longer. He brought his lips up to Scorpius’s ear and whispered, “I want you.”

As soon as the words came out he wanted to shove them back into his mouth. They sounded awkward and misplaced, and he was sure Scorpius was going to laugh. His regret was short-lived, however, as Scorpius immediately moaned and Albus found he could no longer care about much else other than that sound, and how he might get to hear it again.

He took a deep breath and continued, his voice shaky. “Are you…are you…hard for me?” The words sounded forced and unnatural to Albus’s ears but they elicited another breathless moan and shout of “Yes!” from Scorpius, making the awkwardness of them worthwhile.

Albus doesn’t bother to tell Scorpius he wasn’t supposed to answer. That’s not how the fantasy went. How did he not remember? It was _his_ fantasy after all. Deciding to follow through with the fantasy, even if Scorpius wasn’t going to play his part properly, Albus leaned back into Scorpius’s lips for another kiss and brought a hand to his chest. He let it trail down slowly, knowing Scorpius would be anticipating his touch.

Again, Scorpius broke the fantasy and whispered, “Please?” into Albus’s lips. Albus was not able to deny Scorpius, so he forwent the further chest teasing and immediately let his hand fall around Scorpius’s erection through his pants. Albus had to hold back a gasp, which Scorpius released in his place. Feeling Scorpius’s hardness pressed up against him and holding it within his hand were two completely different things. He realised in his excitement over Scorpius’s erection, he had frozen in place, and quickly dove back into the kiss, frenzied now, wanting to show Scorpius he knew exactly how he felt, that he felt it too.

Albus’s hand reached for the zipper to Scorpius’s pants and he wanted to pull it down slowly, but he couldn’t seem to get his hands to agree. He yanked it down quickly and he knew, according to the fantasy, he was supposed to wait until Scorpius asked for it but he wasn’t too keen on waiting himself. Scorpius clearly overestimated Albus’s patience when he fantasised about him. Luckily Scorpius must have been on the same page as Albus, because he hadn’t fallen into the blushing stuttering character of the fantasy (Scorpius clearly underestimated his own confidence) and whispered “Yes,” repeating the word again and again between kisses until Albus slid his hand underneath the waistband of both his pants and underwear, and finally gripped Scorpius bare.

Scorpius’s answering moan was, by far, the loveliest sound Albus had ever heard. His hand instinctively began to stroke Scorpius just as he would himself. He broke away from their kisses so he could stare at Scorpius instead. Scorpius’s eyes remained closed, his mouth hanging open, and that was, by far, the loveliest sight Albus had ever seen. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t focus on anything other than Scorpius. Scorpius was, by far, the loveliest person he had ever met.

When Albus’s lips didn’t return, Scorpius’s eyes flickered open, searching. Upon finding Albus staring directly at him, he let out a small whimper that echoed in Albus’s head. Albus maintained eye contact while he continued to wank Scorpius off. Scorpius was squirming beneath Albus’s grip thrusting himself into Albus’s hand. Albus got the message and began stroking Scorpius faster, his spare hand coming up to hold Scorpius at the waist, and keep him steady.

Scorpius’s face was flushed and red, but he appeared much more aroused than embarrassed as his moans became more frequent, never once breaking eye contact.

Albus watched Scorpius’s face carefully as Scorpius finally came undone, his orgasm not only obvious by the wetness in Albus’s hand but also how his eyelids fluttered like he was fighting against closing him, how his jaw went slack leaving his mouth hanging open loosely, how he let out a long-drawn out moan that was more breath than it was sound.

Watching Scorpius was incredibly erotic but Albus couldn’t hold back any longer. He captured Scorpius’s open mouth in a desperate, passionate kiss and within seconds he knew he was going to have re-rank their kisses because really _this_ and only this was the greatest kiss of all time.

Albus gently removed his hand from Scorpius’s pants, and waited for Scorpius to break away now that his orgasm had finished, but thankfully the kiss showed no signs of ending. Scorpius seemed to finally find his hands and had wrapped them around Albus’s waist, with a grip so tight it would usually be uncomfortable. But Albus could pay no mind to that when his entire body was pulsating with pleasure, his own release surely imminent.

Scorpius’s hands drifted down and unexpectedly gripped Albus’s arse, pulling him forward so that he rutted against Scorpius’s legs and that’s all he needed. The slightest friction against his pants and the glorious sensation of Scorpius’s hands on him and he was no longer pulsating, no longer feeling his body as he knew it, only a concentrated blissful tightness that seemed to be expanding rapidly, tingling him at the edges.

When Albus came down from his orgasm, he was surprised to find he was no longer kissing Scorpius, but resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Scorpius spoke to him but he was too dazed to concentrate on the words. After a moment when he felt his focus had returned, Albus asked Scorpius to repeat himself.

“You are amazing.”

For the first time, Albus wasn’t surprised to hear it. Of course Scorpius thought he was amazing. Scorpius loved him. Albus was just beginning to realise what that really meant. He could be himself with Scorpius. He could say the most embarrassing things, do the most scarily intimate things, and still Scorpius would be there in love with him, just as he was with Scorpius in return.

 

* * *

 

“Will you tell me what your book is about, now?” Albus asked, lifting his head from where he rested it on Scorpius’s chest.

Scorpius had settled in for his nightly read as usual but Albus had forced him to forgo a couple of his pillows for Albus’s body instead. “Why would tonight be any different than yesterday?”

Albus tried to crane his neck to take a peek at the book Scorpius had just picked up, but Scorpius easily held it out of his reach. “Because you’re my boyfriend now. You have to tell me everything.”

Scorpius laughed. “Who am I to argue with your logic?”

“So…?” Albus prompted when Scorpius didn’t elaborate.

Scorpius looked down at Albus and scrunched up his face as he explained. “It is about a wizard who falls in love with his best friend.”

Albus smiled. “What, so it’s like a how-to guide in seducing your best friend? Did they use magic notebooks in there too?”

Scorpius blushed. “No, nothing like that. I have only read the first few chapters, anyway. It appeared to be an interesting read is all.”

Scorpius’s embarrassment was endearing. Seeing that he was not the only shy one gave Albus the courage to speak freely, to remind Scorpius how he felt. He never wanted Scorpius to forget it. “Scorpius, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Albus.”

Scorpius opened his book and began to read while Albus watched on, just like every night, but this night Albus was closer than he ever imagined being. He could hear Scorpius’s heartbeat at his ear, he could reach out and move the stray hair that fell in front of Scorpius’s eye, he could see every twitch of Scorpius’s mouth, every lick of his lips, and after three page turns in when that small smile graced Scorpius’s face, he could give in to temptation and lean up and kiss his boyfriend.

That night Albus dreamt of Scorpius and only Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/) for more drabbles and things or check out my other works on ao3 <3  
>   
> More like this:  
> [What were you going to say, though? (2k)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8891104)  
> [Cursed Child Part 3: Albus & Scorpius (25k)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8405641)  
> 


End file.
